The methods of the present invention comprise administering a therapeutically effective amount of a metabolic derivative of loratadine. Chemically, this derivative is 8-chloro-6,11-dihydro-11-(4-piperidylidene)-5H-benzo[5,6]cyclohepta[1,2-b]pyridine and known as descarboethoxyloratadine (DCL). This compound is specifically described in Quercia, et al. Hosp. Formul., 28: 137–53 (1993) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,716.
Loratadine is an antagonist of the H-1 histamine receptor protein. The histamine receptors H-1 and H-2 are two well-identified forms. The H-1 receptors are those that mediate the response antagonized by conventional antihistamines. H-1 receptors are present, for example, in the ileum, the skin, and the bronchial smooth muscle of man and other mammals.
Loratadine binds preferentially to peripheral rather than to central H-1 receptors. Quercia et al., Hosp. Formul. 28: 137–53 (1993). Loratadine has been shown to be a more potent inhibitor of serotonin-induced bronchospasm in guinea pigs than terfenadine. Id. at 137–38. Its anti-allergenic activity in animal models was shown to be comparable to that of terfenadine and astemizole. Id. at 138. However, using standard animal model testing, on a milligram by milligram basis, loratadine was shown to be four times more potent than terfenadine in the inhibition of allergic bronchospasm. Id. Moreover, loratadine's antihistaminic activity was demonstrated in humans by evaluation of the drug's ability to suppress wheal formation. Id. Clinical trials of efficacy indicated that loratadine is an effective H-1 antagonist. See Clissold et al., Drugs 37: 42–57 (1989).
Through H-2 receptor-mediated responses, histamine stimulates gastric acid secretion in mammals and the chronotropic effect in isolated mammalian atria. Loratadine has no effect on histamine-induced gastric acid secretion, nor does it alter the chronotropic effect of histamine on atria. Thus, loratadine has no apparent effect on the H-2 histamine receptor.
Loratadine is well absorbed but is extensively metabolized. Hilbert, et al., J. Clin. Pharmacol. 27: 694–98 (1987). The main metabolite, DCL, which has been identified, is reported to be pharmacologically active. Clissold, Drugs 37: 42–57 (1989). It is also reported as having antihistaminic activity in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,716. This patent recommends an oral dosage range of 5 to 100 mg/day and preferably 10 to 20 mg/day.
Loratadine's efficacy in treating seasonal allergic rhinitis is comparable to that of terfenadine. Quercia et al., Hosp. Formul. 28: 137, 141 (1993). Loratadine also has a more rapid onset of action than astemizole. Id.
Clissold et al., Drugs 37: 42, 50–54 (1989) describes studies showing loratadine as effective for use in seasonal and perennial rhinitis, colds (with pseudoephedrine), and chronic urticaria. It has also been suggested that loratadine would be useful for the treatment of allergic asthma. Temple et al. Prostaglandins 35: 549–554 (1988).
Loratadine may also be useful for the treatment of motion sickness and vertigo. Some antihistamines have been found to be effective for the prophylaxis and treatment of motion sickness. See Wood, Drugs, 17: 471–79 (1979). Some antihistamines have also proven useful for treating vestibular disturbances, such as Meniere's disease, and in other types of vertigo. See Cohen et al., Archives of Neurology, 27: 129–35 (1972).
In addition, loratadine may be useful in the treatment of diabetic retinopathy and other small vessel disorders associated with diabetes mellitus. In tests on rats with streptozocin-induced diabetes, treatment by antihistamines prevented the activation of retinal histamine receptors which have been implicated in the development of diabetic retinopathy. The use of antihistamines to treat retinopathy and small vessel disorders associated with diabetes mellitus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,591.
It has also been suggested that loratadine, in combination with non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents or other non-narcotic analgesics, would be useful for the treatment of cough, cold, cold-like and/or flu symptoms and the discomfort, pain, headache, fever, and general malaise associated therewith. Such compositions used in the methods of treating the above-described symptoms may optionally include one or more other active components including a decongestant (such as pseudoephedrine), a cough suppressant/antitussive (such as dextromethorphan) or an expectorant (such as guaifenesin).
Many antihistamines cause adverse side-effects. These adverse side-effects include, but are not limited to, sedation, gastrointestinal distress, dry mouth, constipation or diarrhea. Loratadine has been found to cause relatively less sedation as compared with other antihistamines. Moreover, the incidence of fatigue, headache, and nausea was similar to those observed for terfenadine. See Quercia et al., Hosp. Formul. 28: 137, 142 (1993).
Furthermore, compounds within the class of non-sedating antihistamines, including loratadine, astemizole, and terfenadine, have been known to cause other severe adverse electrophysiologic side-effects. These adverse side-effects are associated with a prolonged QT interval and include but are not limited to ventricular fibrillation and cardiac arrhythmias, such as ventricular tachyarrhythmias or torsades de pointes. Knowles, Canadian Journal Hosp. Pharm., 45: 33, 37 (1992); Craft, British Medical Journal, 292: 660 (1986); Simons et al., Lancet, 2: 624 (1988); and Unknown, Side Effects of Drugs Annual, 12: 142 and 14: 135.
Quercia et al., Hosp. Formul. 28: 137, 142 (1993) noted that serious cardiovascular adverse side-effects, including torsades de pointes and other ventricular arrhythmias, were reported in “healthy” patients who received terfenadine concurrently with either ketoconazole or erythromycin. Quercia et al., also states that arrhythmias have also been reported with the concomitant administration of astemizole and erythromycin or erythromycin plus ketoconazole. Thus, he cautions against using loratadine concurrently with ketoconazole, itraconazole, and macrolides, such as erythromycin.
Additionally, it is also known that ketoconazole and/or erythromycin interfere with cytochrome P450, and thereby inhibit the metabolism of non-sedative antihistamines such as terfenadine and astemizole. Because of the interference with the metabolism of loratadine, there exists a greater potential for adverse interaction between loratadine or other non-sedating antihistamines and drugs known to inhibit cytochrome P450, such as but not limited to ketoconazole, itraconazole, and erythromycin.
In Brandes et al., Cancer Res. (52) 3796–3800 (1992), Brandes showed that the propensity of drugs to promote tumor growth in vivo correlated with potency to inhibit concanavalin A stimulation of lymphocyte mitogenesis. In Brandes et al., J. Nat'l Cancer Inst., 86: (10) 771–775 (1994), Brandes assessed loratadine in an in vitro assay to predict enhancement of in vivo tumor growth. He found that loratadine and astemizole were associated with growth of both melanoma and fibrosarcoma tumors. The dose for loratadine in this study was 10 mg/day.
None of the above references teach or enable the methods of the present invention comprising administering DCL to a human while avoiding adverse side-effects associated with the administration of other non-sedating antihistamines; nor do the references alone or in combination suggest these methods. Thus, it would be particularly desirable to find methods of treatment with the advantages of known non-sedating antihistamines which would not have the aforementioned disadvantages.